


"Sororisation"?

by annie_reckson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fingering, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_reckson/pseuds/annie_reckson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Greg thinks I spend too much time here.” Sally sighed.</p><p>Molly smirked as she kept her focus on the sallow lung she was supposed to be busy dissecting. It’s not like the Detective Inspector was wrong, Sally was here an awful lot, but it was usually in a professional sense. Usually. There were often exceptions, like today.</p><p>“Keeps calling it ‘excessive workplace fratnerisation’,” Sally rolled her eyes, “And I keep reminding him that technically, we don’t work together.”</p><p>Molly quirks her mouth, “And ‘fratnerisation’, isn’t that a male term? Doesn’t seem applicable here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sororisation"?

“Greg thinks I spend too much time here.” Sally sighed.

Molly smirked as she kept her focus on the sallow lung she was supposed to be busy dissecting. It’s not like the Detective Inspector was wrong, Sally was here an awful lot, but it was usually in a professional sense. Usually. There were often exceptions, like today.

“Keeps calling it ‘excessive workplace fratnerisation’,” Sally rolled her eyes, “And I keep reminding him that technically, we don’t work together.”

Molly quirks her mouth, “And ‘fratnerisation’, isn’t that a male term? Doesn’t seem applicable here.”

“I don’t know why he fusses about it so much,” Sally leaned against the cold metal table and crossed her arms, “It’s not like it’s affecting my detective work any. And it’s certainly not affecting yours.” She gestured towards Molly snipping a vein open

Molly chuckled, “Oh I don’t know, sometimes there might be distractions,” She caught Sally’s gaze briefly and chewed on her lower lip.

“Well, you certainly can be a distraction, look at those hands work...”

“Sally!” Molly blushed, “Are you sure it’s alright for you to be here?”

Sally waved a hand dismissively, “Eh, I’m supposed to be investigating a break-in that’s a few blocks from here, but there’s already a team there, y’know?”

“Sally!” Molly went to playfully slap her before remembering that her glove was covered in some not-nice substances, so instead she froze and let a glob drop onto the table, “You’re going to get in trouble!”

Her eyes flicked between Molly’s face and the gelatinous substance in front of her, “I promise I’ll swing by there soon. They’ll be fine until I get there.”

Molly stepped away to wash her hands and change her gloves, “I just worry, alright? I would hate myself if you got reprimanded because you wanted to spend time with me.”

Sally slipped behind her at the sink and rested her head on her shoulder, “Mmm...but you’re working all night tonight! And so am I! The next two nights, as well! When am I going to see my Molls if I don’t sneak away whenever I get a chance?”

Her attention makes Molly giggle, “I know Salls, but it’s perfectly rational for me to worry! You’ll be up for a promotion soon, or at least a raise, and I don’t want there to be any reason for Greg to have second thoughts.”

“Oh please!” Sally nuzzled her neck, “Lestrade would be lost without me, and he knows it.”

As if on cue, Molly’s ears perk-up when she hears a noise that is obviously the determined swagger of Greg Lestrade on his way to the morgue. And by the way Sally groans, she knows that her girlfriend recognises the sound, too. Molly is still dutifully washing her hands, but she can hear the clacking as Sally starts pacing the linoleum behind her and swearing under her breath.

“Fucking buggering bugger,” She mumbles, “How am I going to explain why I’m here? He’s going to have a fit!”

Molly snickered, despite herself, “I thought you weren’t worried?”

“Really, Molly? Perhaps there’s a better time to call me out on false bravado?”

“Oh for god’s sakes!” Molly pivoted back to the metal table, “Just hunch down and hide behind me, alright? Between the table and my labcoat, he’s not going to be able to see you. As long as you stay perfectly still, alright?”

Sally blinks at her a few times before raising an eyebrow and complying, “That’s a perfect idea, but I’m not sure how you expect me to stay still with such an amazing bum right in my fa-”

“Shh!” Molly swats at her before pulling gloves back on, “Try and stay still and quiet, alright? Greg’s probably just here for an autopsy report, so he shouldn’t be here long.”

“Oh he can stay as long as he likes, the view is marvelous here.”

Molly feels a hand squeezing her bum, but before she can say something to chastise Sally, Greg is huffing through the door. For a moment, she feels bad for him, he obviously hasn’t slept in a few days and he’s got an exasperated look on his face that guarantees he just had to deal with Sherlock. He lets out a sigh and runs a hand down his face before his eyes fall on Molly and he gives her a small nod.

“Detective Lestrade! What brings you here?” She chirps out.

Greg sighs again, “Molly, no need for formalities, alright? There’s no one here but us.”

“Oh umm...sorry, Greg. What brings you here?”

He waves a hand around absently, “Was the autopsy finished on that burn victim from earlier this week?”

“Yeah, I was able to get it all written up this morning,” She gestures towards her desk, where the file is lying on top, “There were some signs of strangulation on the neck, possibly from a rope or cord.” There was a light brushing noise as Molly felt Sally’s hand slips beneath her lab coat and skirt.

Greg’s back is to her as he flips through the report, but she can still see the frustration in his shoulders, “Fucking brilliant,” He stomps over and stands on the opposite side of the table, “Sherlock’s going to be gloating for days now.”

Fingers slyly slid up the inside of Molly’s thigh and she involuntarily shuddered, “Oh! I mean, Oh? So strangulation was his theory?”

“Foul play was his theory,” Greg continued, like he hadn’t noticed the twitching from Sally’s fingers brushing against Molly’s delicate skin, “The reigning idea was that the man had unfortunately died when the car caught fire, but of course Sherlock and his...intuition.”

Sally’s fingers trace up further until they’re pressing just against the dampening spot on her knickers, “Well...” She forces a smile, “At least you’re one step closer to figuring it out?” Then Sally’s fingers start to rub against the soft cloth and Molly has to grip the smooth metal of the table.

Greg is still talking, but Molly only catches snippets of it. Not that she’s deliberately trying to ignore him, it’s just that Sally’s impatience has manifested in her dipping her fingers underneath the cloth of Molly’s knickers and pressing against her wet lips. She starts off applying gentle pressure, but then gently slides two of her fingers inside. Molly slowly tilts her hip and lets one leg slide out to give Sally better access, all while trying to maintain a stoic face because Greg is still talking.

“-anyway, sorry for venting. I’m just not looking forward to the smug look I know I’m going to get back at the station.”

Molly resists the urge to push her hips back further, but Sally is curving her fingers and hitting her at just the right spot and Molly doesn’t know how much longer she can last, “Just...think of the bigger picture, the crime will get solved now though, won’t it?” She finally musters out.

Greg nods his head appreciatively, “Yeah, you’re right about that I suppose. It’ll all be worth it in the end,” He wraps a hand around the back of his neck, “By the way-”

Sally’s pulls her fingers out abruptly and Molly audibly gasps before she can control herself, causing Greg to look confused for a moment.

“Umm,” He continues, “Has Sally been by here recently? I know you two are...you know...but I’ve had some complaints from the other officers.”

“Oh no,” Molly shakes her head as Sally’s wet fingers move upwards until their tracing and rubbing against her clit, “I...haven’t seen her recently,” Which isn’t exactly a lie, if ‘recently’ can be considered the last five minutes, “But if I do see her, I’ll pass on the message.”

“Yeah yeah, just let her know that I need her focused, alright? No offense, obviously. I’d say the same to any of my officers.”

Molly nods helplessly, trying to ignore how much her thighs are shaking, “Of course.”

“Alright, well,” Greg taps his fingers against the table, “I’m off then, have a good night Molly. I’ll try to get Sally a night off sometime soon, alright?”

He’s walking away and almost out the door when Molly’s finally able to gasp out a rushed, “Thank you!”

As soon as the sound of his steps recedes down the hallway, far enough away that they can be sure he’s not going to turn back, Sally stands up with a sigh and presses herself against Molly’s back. She groans as she brings her free hand up and places it on top of Molly’s where she’s still holding onto the table. Her other hand is working faster now, rubbing against her clit and labia, using Molly’s own wetness to glide easier.

“Fuck Molls,” Sally purrs in her ear, “You are so fucking sexy, do you know that?” She pulls back to tug on the lobe of her ear and Molly desperately whimpers.

A few more strokes from Sally’s hand, combined with her nuzzling against Molly’s neck, and she feels herself shudder and clench as her orgasm rushes over her. She pants openly as her fingers start to ache from clenching the cold metal, but she doesn’t feel steady enough on her legs to stand on her own just yet. Sally runs her hands smoothly up and down her sides before finally pulling away and sucking in a deep breath.

“Goddamnit,” She grins at Molly’s half-wrecked state, “I really have to leave right now, but I don’t want to.

Molly takes her hand and sucks her fingers into her mouth, tasting herself on the tips of Sally’s fingers, moaning as she releases them, “We can always continue later.”

Sally shifts her hand so that it’s cupping Molly’s jaw, “Promise me, yeah?”

Molly smiles, “I’ll be getting out of here soon, come by my place when you get done with the robbery, okay?”

“I’ll break a speed record getting this one taken care of.” Sally’s grin is addictive as she leans in to press a quick kiss to Molly’s forehead - not trusting herself with anywhere else - and then hurries out the door.

And if Molly takes a moment to admire Sally’s backside as she’s leaving, well then that’s just one of the perks of having a girlfriend that looks ridiculously good in her tight uniform. _Although_ , Molly thinks to herself as she relishes the aching in her thighs, _there are some definite benefits to having a baggier uniform._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, god, I love Hoopervan so much! These two are becoming my favorite morbid cuties!
> 
> [Here's](http://boards.straightdope.com/sdmb/showthread.php?t=694056) the thread that discusses "sororisation" being the female equivalent to "fraternisation"
> 
> And [here's](http://somnambulipstick.tumblr.com) my obligatory link to my tumblr so we can talk all things Sally Donovan together!


End file.
